


Into the Rush

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AMV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Be every color that you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> :20 to skip opening
> 
> Song- Into the Rush by Aly and AJ


End file.
